Carl Costello
}} Carl Costello is a fictional character from the Channel 4 soap opera Hollyoaks, played by Paul Opacic. Characterization E4 publicity describe him as being "self-assured smooth operator who's charming, but will play things underhand." Opacic brands Carl a "legendary Philanderer" and a "naughty boy" but defends him stating "He would never leave Heidi, he loves her enormously, but he just can't help himself." He also calls Carl a "bit of a Dinosaur" when it comes to sensitive issues such as Jamine's identity issues. Remaining optimistic of Carl's views he stated: "He might become a new man and start to be more understanding, I'm sure it will be a huge learning process for him." E4 later shed more light on Carl during the third series of Hollyoaks Later adding that he "is known for his fiery temper." Biography Arrival Carl first arrives in Hollyoaks after buying The Dog, Along with his wife Heidi, sons Riley and Seth and daughter soon to be son Jasmine and revealing to be the father and family of Jem Costello. Jem is not happy to discover her father has moved to Hollyoaks, but agrees to forgive him for breaking her ex-boyfriend Liam's legs, which ended his football career, and for having numerous affairs. Carl is shocked to see his previous fling, glamour model Mitzeee in the village. Mitzeee, who is Heidi's cousin, begins to flirt with Carl, who rejects her. When Mitzeee reveals Jasmine's relationship with Bart McQueen, Carl is angry and threatens him. However, Jem convinces him to calm down. Carl becomes suspicious of Doug Carter, believing he is dealing drugs. When this is proved true, Carl forces him to move away from Hollyoaks. Mitzeee reveals to Heidi that she slept with Carl. Jem rejects her father, and is angered when Heidi forgives him. Liam's revenge It's later revealed Carl broke Jem's ex-boyfriend Liam McAllister's leg to ruin his football career, Jem could not cope with this and left to go travelling. Carl continues to push Riley into training for football. Riley and Seth go cage fighting with Liam and his brother Nathan McAllister, they go to a party where they lock them in a cage. They kidnap Carl and make him watch his children beat each other, whilst Carl stands on a box with a rope around his neck. He escapes and Nathan dies. Jamine's sex change Over Christmas, Carl's daughter Jasmine reveals she wants to be a boy called Jason. Carl is upset about it at first but soon begins to accept Jason. Affair with Mercedes McQueen Carl is unhappy when Riley starts dating new barmaid, Mercedes McQueen. Carl kisses Mercedes and later offers her money to stop seeing Riley which she rejects. Carl begins sleeping with Mercedes until Carl finds out Heidi has also been having an affair with Gaz Bennett. Carl forgives Heidi after threatening Gaz, Seth finds out about Carl's own affair but is stopped revealing all to Heidi and Riley by Mercedes lying that she's pregnant. Mercedes sister, Jacqui McQueen, also finds out about the affair but Carl manages her to convince her to keep quiet by offering her husband, Rhys Ashworth , a job. Much to Carl's horror, Warren Fox discovers Carl's affair with Mercedes and blackmails Carl into giving him £50,000 or he will reveal the affair to Riley during the wedding. Carl frantically attempts to gather some money together. On the day of the wedding, Mercedes' guilt becomes too much to bear and she tells a furious Riley about the affair at the altar, and apologises but says that she cannot marry him. Afterwards, unknown to everyone, who believe that Mercedes is in Dubai on the honeymoon, she was actually kidnapped by Riley's grandfather Silas Blissett, who plans to kill her once she gives birth. Mercedes is eventually found and she gives birth to a boy, whom she names Bobby McQueen. After a paternity test, it is revealed that Riley is Bobby's biological father. 2011 departure After Riley disowns Carl, he decides that there is no future for him in Chester and decides to emigrate to America, and asks Jason and Seth if they would like to join him. Seth refuses, unable to forgive his father, but Jason decides that there is a better future for him out there and agrees to go with his father. After saying their goodbyes, and Carl makes an emotional apology to Riley, Jason and Carl leave for America, and are last seen boarding the aeroplane. 2012 short stint return Carl returns when he learns Mercedes and Riley are getting married and attempts to persuade Riley not to marry Mercedes. Mercedes hears a conversation between Riley and Carl in which Riley admits that he does not love Mercedes and that he recently had sex with Mitzeee. Bobby is abducted with Mitzeee as the prime suspect. Mercedes accuses Mitzeee of kidnapping Bobby later a letter is delivered to Riley asking for half a million pounds ransom money. Riley asks Carl for help and he says he can only give £200,000 as the rest of his money is tied up in investments. Riley discovers Mercedes kidnapped Bobby and she is arrested before she is taken to a psychiatric unit. Riley is tragically shot and killed by Walker, Bobby is left without either parent so is left with Mercedes' mother Myra McQueen. Carl decides Myra is not the right guardian for Bobby and she agrees Bobby would be better living with Carl, Carl returns to America with Bobby. 2013 short stint return When Mitzeee continues to struggle with Riley's death, her sister Maxine Minniver rings Carl for help, Carl returns to the village but is unaware that Walker has also returned, Carl convinces Mitzeee to move to America and she agrees. 2018 return and death Mercedes kidnaps Bobby and brings him to the village. She gives him to Cleo McQueen and tells her to hide him and reveals that Carl is an alcoholic and that Mitzeee has left him. The McQueens realise what has happened when Carl makes a national television appeal to bring Bobby home. Carl returns to the village to reclaim Bobby and tries to force his way into the McQueen's but is told off by Sylver McQueen. Carl later walks up to Goldie McQueen and kidnaps her off-screen and holds her hostage in the back of a van but instantly regrets kidnapping the most outspoken McQueen. Carl is caught by Maxine who finds Goldie but Carl convinces her that he is the good person and that Mitzeee knows about his plan. Maxine arrives at the McQueens’ house and tells them that if they don't give Bobby back then Carl will kill Goldie. Myra and Sally St. Claire meet up with Carl and he hands over Goldie before going to retrieve Bobby. It is revealed to be Cleo dressed up as Bobby and Goldie knees him in the groin. The McQueens arrive home and discover that Maxine and Bobby are missing and it turns out that Maxine is working with Carl. Maxine gives Bobby to Carl but Mitzeee calls her and reveals the truth and a horrified Maxine tries to stop Carl but is too late. Sylver and Hunter McQueen are furious at Carl kidnapping Goldie and head out to get Carl. Maxine confides in Glenn Donovan about being tricked and Glenn promises to make him pay. Carl and Bobby run through the woods but Bobby manages to escape from Carl and runs away. Carl falls over before he is hit over the head and killed by an unknown assailant. A few weeks later, Prince McQueen, his wife Lilly and Romeo find Carl's body in the woods. As the McQueens arrive at the airport after Mercedes’ hen party, the police arrest Mercedes for Carl’s murder, shocking the rest of the McQueens. In November 2018, Carl’s killer was revealed to be Breda McQueen. Other Infomation *In February 2014, Maxine went to visit Carl, Seth and Jason for a while, followed by abuse from her boyfriend Patrick Blake, and in 2015, Myra went to visit Carl and Bobby for a while following Carmel's death and Mercedes' disappearance. * In November 2015, Mercedes and Joe went to visit him so Joe could meet Bobby for the first time, following the death of their stillborn son Gabriel, Mercedes told her mother that Carl and Mitzeee forgives her for what she has done. * In 2016, Maxine called Carl and Mitzeee and told them that she buried Patrick at the wall, with Darren, and with this caused, she decided to visit them for a week, and in September, Maxine later called Carl, Mitzeee and her family and told them that the police had found Patrick's body. Background Infomation *Paul quit the role of Carl In September 2011 but returned for short stints In 2012 and 2013 respectivly, And again five years later In 2018. See Also *List of appearances *Costello family Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2010 debuts Category:2012 departures Category:2013 returns Category:2013 departures Category:2018 returns Category:2018 departures Category:2018 deaths Category:Deceased characters Category:Murder victims Category:Costello family Category:Footballers Category:Businesspeople Category:The Dog in the Pond landholders Category:Residents of 1 Stockton Lane Category:2012 returns Category:1975 births Category:Hollyoaks Later characters Category:Past characters Category:2011 departures